rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S7 Ep. 8 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight, you will all be receiving critiques. Let's begin! First up...Ariana Grande Nicholas: So first off let me start with your movie look. I thought it was absolutely spot on. If you didn't tell me which movie it was inspired by I still would've known cause of the little details that really elevated the look. The ruby slippers and yellow brick road were a great touch and I loved that the look was still different from the original, yet the concept was still there. Your classical music look is absolutely fabulous, the details on the gown were great, but I wish we actually got to see that, but I couldn't really tell because of the collage. It still really represented classical music, so good job once again. Now, I wasn't a big fan of your social media look, but it was better than most people's. I wish the look was all yellow and I would've liked for the shade of yellow to have matched the actual logo a bit more. Overall you did a great job, and I loved to see that you really bounced back from your last performance. Next up...Fan BingBing Nicholas: For your movie look, you did "The Snow Queen" and at first glance it looks absolutely fierce and your mug make you like a fierce queen, but I didn't get much snow from the look because it was just white. Don't get me wrong, it's a fierce look, but I don't think it really matched your movie. Now onto your classical movie look, I really love this look. The big gown definitely gives off the classical music vibe like Ari's and I was super impressed by it, but I wish there was as much detail in the bottom as there was in the top. For you social media app look you did YouTube and I also really love this look. It totally matches the color scheme of the YouTube logo, but with that being said, I do feel like we've seen this silhouette from you before and especially in a challenge like this I would've like to see some versatility. Nonetheless, you had stunning looks so good job! Next up...Matryx Nicholas: At this point I think you already now so I'm just going to get to it. First off, your movie look was...nice, but when your doing a look inspired by something, it has to be noticeable, and in your case it wasn't cause when you think Power Rangers, my mind doesn't go to the villain, it goes to the actual rangers. Your music genre look was definitely punk rock, but it just looked so basic and cheap. Fitting the theme is good, but if you don't look good, then who cares. Lastly, the category was Social Media Inspired, but I don't think VSCO is a social media app, it's an app for photographers, which is ironic cause your picture qualities are not great. It sill fit the color scheme of the logo, but it wasn't up to par with the rest of the queens. Overall there was a running theme across all three looks and that was BAD HAIR and that's all I'm going to say about that. I wasn't really expecting you to do well, but after your performance last week, I was hoping you'd surprise and you did, cause I've never seen someone have such terrible hair and looks in general except for Janice Stems. Next up...Mayhem Miller Nicholas: I'll start with your movie look, I think you look absolutely amazing and I loved how dark it was, but honestly, I don't think it really fits with The Little Mermaid. I can't remember any character who exudes such darkness except for Ursula, but she wasn't really a mermaid. You did a good job of fitting the theme with your music genre look, but I wasn't a huge fan of it, because 1) The color scheme and 2) It looked a little basic especially when I compare it some of the other looks tonight. I said this with Ari and I'll say it again with you, I wish your Snapchat look was a brighter shade of yellow. I also would've liked to see more white in your look in general. Overall not great, and I was expecting you to do a lot more. Last up...The Vixen Nicholas: Your movie look was inspired by Lights Out, but I would've liked to see a little bit more creepiness in the mug especially. You look more like an action movie villain, than a horror movie villain or whatever Lights Out is. I still love that look regardless. I think you absolutely nailed it in the music category. Your look was 100& disco and I lived. Your social media look, was a little questionable. It definitely had some colors that fit the actual Instagram logo, but then there were more colors and it made it look kinda off. Overall, I really liked your looks tonight and I ngl I think I was being a bit picky with my criticism, but at this point in the competition, everything counts. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Fan BingBing Although your looks didn't quite fit the themes, they were still stunning... You're safe. Ariana Grande Your looks broke the internet... The Vixen Your looks gave me disco fever... Ariana Grande Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. The Vixen You're safe. Which means... Matryx, Mayhem Miller I'm sorry my dears, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Business CE-Ho Realness. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both showdown looks are in and I've made my decision. Mayhem Miller Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Matryx You brought a new style to this competition... And for that I will forever remember you, Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts